¿Olvidar o amar?
by ZefirisZefi
Summary: El pasado es el pasado, aún no han inventado una máquina del tiempo para volver a el. Entonces, ¿por qué al verlo después de tantos años el presente se desvaneció en un instante?. Sakura Haruno es una exitosa abogada, Sasuke Uchiha un nombre que ha deseado olvidar desde el mismo momento en que abandonó el lugar que compartían.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"Pasado en el presente"

Subió las escaleras hacia su oficina con rapidez. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¿cómo era posible?, quizás las personas tenían razón al decir que el mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que se cree. Pero, ¿por qué justo ahora?, en este momento de su vida en que todo estaba bien, en calma y sin ningún tipo de problemas. Inmediatamente miles de recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente, estaban completamente revueltos, sin embargo tenían un denominador común, en todos sus pensamientos se encontraba… él, en ese instante solo maldijo al mundo por todavía no haber encontrado una forma de borrar selectivamente los recuerdos.

Mientras piensas el tiempo vuela, en unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que día a día atravesaba para comenzar su día laboral, solo que hoy parecía que abrirla significaba viajar en una máquina del tiempo directo a su pasado. Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, incluso sintió que le faltaron las fuerzas para girar la perilla de aquella puerta, pero sabía que era algo que al fin y al cabo no iba a poder evitar, había que enfrentarlo, y entre más rápido fuera mejor.

- _Señorita Sakura – sintió como su secretaria la llamaba cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras – hay alguien en su despacho esperándola. _

_Le pareció muy raro, ella incluso había llegado quince minutos antes del horario en que comenzaba a atender a sus clientes._

- _¿Es alguien que ya tenía cita conmigo? –preguntó nerviosa de que se le hubiese olvidado que tenía reunión con alguno de sus clientes. Estaba a punto de revisar su agenda cuando su secretaria la interrumpió._

- _No señorita –dijo tratando de calmar a su jefa que comenzaba a colocarse pálida. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba quedar de irresponsable._

- _¿Entonces por qué está en mi despacho y no lo has hecho esperar aquí contigo como siempre se hace con los clientes nuevos? –preguntó amablemente pero queriendo encontrar una respuesta rápida. También se sabía que a la pelirosa no le gustaba saltarse los protocolos. _

- _El dijo que era un conocido suyo… de muchos años agregó. Insistió en esperarla en su despacho._

_Quedó en blanco por un momento, ¿alguien que la conocía de toda la vida?, esa era una información muy vaga, toda persona tiene personas que la conocen de siempre. Ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de entender mejor la situación._

- _¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó al fin la ojijade._

- _Enseguida se lo digo – buscó con su mirada una hoja de ingresos, para luego alzar su mirada – Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha. Sentenció al fin._

_Soltó una risita nerviosa antes de comenzar a temblar ligeramente. Eso no era posible, ¿habría más de un Sasuke Uchiha en el mundo? – no pensó de inmediato – eso era aún más imposible. Trató de recuperar los colores para volver a dirigirse a su secretaria._

- _Ten Ten… ¿estás… estás segura? –soltó con una voz temblorosa._

- _Señorita Sakura, ¿está bien? – la pelinegra prefirió preguntar eso antes que responderle su pregunta, es que la pelirosa estaba como pocas veces la había visto, si ya era pálida ahora parecía un fantasma._

- _No, no es nada -trató de recuperar la compostura –supongo que subiré a ver de qué se trata todo este asunto._

_Pero antes de que Sakura se dispusiera a subir rápidamente las escaleras sintió como Ten Ten le agregaba –señorita, el señor Sasuke no está solo –al parecer cuando las cosas malas pasan, vienen todas juntas pensó._

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue su melena negra alborotada, sino fuera porque estaba de espaldas y no tuvo que enfrentarse directamente con sus ojos, no hubiera notado la otra melena que allí se encontraba, solo que esta era rubia y se encontraba atada en una coleta alta. Quizás sus pasos fueron demasiados ligeros, o quizás ella misma estaba tratando de pasar aún desapercibida, porque ninguno se volteó a verla, entonces como un auto reflejo cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal.

Fue entonces cuando el primero en voltearse fue el pelinegro, en ese mismo instante la misma oleada de recuerdos comenzaron a pasarle por su mente, parecía que enserio al entrar y verlo había vuelto al pasado, hace muchos años atrás, cuando ella era muy joven, cuando él había aparecido en su vida. Miró de reojo para analizarlo lo más disimuladamente que puso, pero no tardó en reparar en una de sus manos –un anillo pensó –es que los detalles más dolorosos por más pequeños que sean son los que resaltan con mayor rapidez.

- Sakura… - salió de los labios del pelinegro.

- Señor Uchiha –respondió lo más seca que pudo.

Un choque de miradas, ajenos completamente a la tercera persona que allí se encontraba, aquella rubia de ojos azules con un anillo resplandeciente en su mano también.

- Señorita Yamanaka –esta vez su mirada se dirigió a la rubia –lamento no poder decirles que me alegra verlos, solo puedo decir que no tengo demasiado tiempo, además que cualquier cosa que necesiten es obvio que el último lugar donde lo encontrarían seria aquí.

- ¿No nos vas a ofrecer asiento siquiera? –preguntó la de la coleta –parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian, parece que la educación no la consigues ni con un título.

- No creo que hayan venido hasta aquí para darme sus saludos, y como ya dije cualquier cosa que busquen no la encontrarán aquí –añadió Sakura –ya saben por dónde queda la salida.

- Sakura – la voz del Uchiha seguía siendo igual de autoritaria que siempre –lo que buscamos solo lo podemos encontrar aquí.

- Hay miles de oficinas de abogados –replicó inmediatamente la ojijade.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza a modo de reprobación –es que no necesitamos a una abogada Sakura, lo que buscamos es a ti –finalizó.


	2. Noticias

Capítulo 2

"Noticia".

La recordaba de todas las formas posibles, su piel extremadamente blanca pero que le parecía tan adorable cada vez que ocurría algo que la hiciese sonrojar, sus ojos jade, su cabello largo y de ese color tan peculiar. Todo estaba exactamente igual, habían pasado un par de años pero lo único que había cambiado –al menos físicamente –era que ya no llevaba su cabello largo sino corto a la altura de los hombros. Ya no era una jovencita, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Por un momento Sasuke sintió como miles de recuerdos le bombardeaban la mente, pero él era un Uchiha, y como tal, no iba a demostrar en lo más mínimo el impacto que le había ocasionado volverla a ver luego de 10 años.

-Lamento no poder decirles que me alegra verlos, solo puedo decir que no tengo demasiado tiempo, además que cualquier cosa que necesiten es obvio que el último lugar donde lo encontrarían sería aquí –le escuchó decir a Sakura. Su voz era tan seca, luego de haberla oído supo que su corte de pelo no era lo único que había cambiado en ella. La miró de reojo nuevamente, esta vez concentrado solamente en su rostro, se notaba seria, con una expresión de disgusto y ansiedad mezclados.

Se recordó mentalmente por qué habían ido a "visitarla".

-Sakura –trató de decir lo más serio posible –lo que buscamos solo lo podemos encontrar aquí.

- Hay miles de oficinas de abogados – la sintió replicar con el mismo tono seco de antes.

Era verdad, la ojijade se había convertido en una abogada, exitosa por cierto, a pesar de que solo tenía 28 años, lo que muchos podrían considerar joven en una profesión como esa, ella había logrado destacar por su gran capacidad como profesional. El pelinegro sintió como una leve sonrisa de medio lado se le marcó en los labios sin su consentimiento. Pese a todo, ella había sabido cómo seguir adelante… sin él. Una punzada fuerte le atacó el corazón, no podía negarlo, pensar en eso le afectaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

-Es que no necesitamos una abogada Sakura, lo que buscamos es a ti – finalizó.

Lo que buscamos es a ti. _"Te necesito a ti"_. Se sintió como una tonta al mezclar aquellas frases, la primera se la estaban diciendo aquí y ahora, la segunda solo era un recuerdo de su pasado. ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarse de alguien?, ¿por qué cuando piensas que ya has superado a alguien con solo verlo sientes como todo tú mundo se da vueltas? Comenzaba a pensar que de no calmarse terminaría actuando como una tonta, y aquello no era una posibilidad, ni menos en frente de ellos. No enfrente de Ino… y de Sasuke.

-No veo en que puedan necesitarme a mí –dijo Sakura –bastante claro me lo dejaste la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Rayos! Había soltado una frase que dejaba en evidencia que aún se encontraba resentida, que aún no lo había superado. Pero… ¿acaso no era que ella ya lo había superado? La cabeza rosa de ella ya se encontraba echa un lío en contra de su voluntad. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado, ¿por qué sonreía? Se estaría burlando internamente de ella. Eso era lo más seguro.

-Sabes que no vendría de no ser algo muy importante –respondió Sasuke –es…es Naruto. Una sombra negra pareció cubrir al pelinegro mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-¿Naruto – kun? –preguntó Sakura algo desconcertada, hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre.

_-¡Sakura –chan! –gritó aquél rubio de cabellos alborotados –hoy estás hermosa._

_-Como que se te olvida que no está sola –se defendió el pelinegro._

_-No te preocupes Sasuke –sonrió divertido Naruto –Sakura y yo somos solo mejores amigos, no seas un celoso._

Un sentimiento muy bonito la embargó al recordar a Naruto, quizás no todos los recuerdos fueran tan malos, dentro de todo, aunque hubiese decidido cortar lazos con todas las personas que habían sido parte de su pasado, Naruto seguía siendo una persona muy especial para ella, pero vamos, que era el hermano de Ino, no había forma de no dejarlo atrás también.

-¿Qué pasa con el él? –volvió a preguntar ansiosa al ver que Sasuke no decía nada.

-Mi hermano tuvo un accidente –se escuchó la voz de Ino que ya estaba pasando completamente desapercibida en aquella conversación.

-¿Qu.. qué? –respondió aún más asombrada la pelirosa.

- Dijiste que no tenías mucho tiempo, así que voy al grano –continuó la rubia que había cambiado su mirada altanera a una de dolor –no sabes el disgusto que siento al estar aquí, pero Sasuke… él me ha dicho que tú puedes ayudarnos.

-¿Un accidente?, ¿cómo?, yo… - Sakura no podía salir de su confusión mental al oír tan de improviso aquella noticia.

-Si Sakura, un accidente –le contestó Sasuke –él te necesita y solo tú puedes ayudarlo.

-¿Yo?, ¿cómo?...

-Verás Sakura, él ha perdido mucha sangre, y no hay muchas personas que sean como él, es casi imposible y no conocemos a nadie más qué…

En su mente no pudo seguir escuchando al Uchiha, solo un pequeño recuerdo afloró en sus pensamientos.

_-¡Mira Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura y yo somos iguales!, somos personas únicas y especiales, es una señal de que deberíamos estar juntos –decía un entusiasmado Naruto, mientras sostenía un papel._

_-No seas tarado le contestó –solo comparten el mismo grupo de sangre._

_-Pero es uno muy raro y difícil de encontrar –le replicó con una mueca divertida._

_-Vamos Sasuke, podrían continuar su pelea fuera del salón del laboratorio –le señaló la ojijade , seguido de una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al Uchiha._

-Es mi hermano Sakura –sintió que le decía Ino.

-Naruto te quería demasiado –ahora era la voz de Sasuke.

Ella no se esperaba esto, ella… ella solo iba a tener una conversación poco amena con ellos y cuando escuchara lo que tenían que decirle les diría que no podía ayudarlos, los echaría de su oficina y trataría de calmarse y olvidar la situación antes de volver a casa. Pero ella no podía negarse a esto, ¿o sí? No, ¡claro que no! Se respondió a si misma casi en un autoreflejo. Era Naruto… Pero poco a poco todos los recuerdos malos afloraron a su mente, su odio por el Uchiha, cuánto había sufrido, por qué se habían separado, sus frías palabras, cómo la había tratado, lo que habían perdido…

_"No sabes cuánto te odio Sakura". _Recordó de inmediato.

-Sakura –sintió que le llamaba Sasuke –Naruto no es yo.

Era cierto, Naruto no era Sasuke. Su resentimiento era con el pelinegro, no con aquél alegre joven rubio llamado Naruto que tantas alegrías que le había dado, que fue uno de los pocos que la defendió. Y como si de un momento a otro recobrara toda su compostura y frialdad con que los había recibido añadió.

-No necesito seguir conversando con ustedes para ayudar a Naruto. Déjenme todos los datos para saber dónde está, iré a verlo por mí misma y veré que es lo que tengo que hacer –cerró los ojos como intentando solo concentrarse en el rubio y olvidar a todos los demás. Solo escuchó dos frases antes de sentir como se cerraba la puerta. "Los dejaremos con tú secretaria", "Gracias". Provenían de personas distintas, aunque por alguna razón no supo identificar quién había dicho cada una.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue dejar su cartera encima de la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la entrada. La abrió con cuidado como temiendo algo, y en efecto, todo lo que había vivido hace un par de minutos era verdad, ahí se encontraba el sobre con la dirección del hospital donde se encontraba Naruto, debía ir pronto, lo sabía, pero necesitaba buscar unas cosas antes de ir.

-¿Cariño? –sintió que la llamaban –has llegado más temprano de lo normal.

-Solo he vuelto por unas cosas, volveré enseguida –mintió escondiendo el sobre con rapidez antes de girarse para quedar frente a él.

Es que "él" no sabía nada de su pasado. Ni tampoco pensó en que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Claro que hoy no sería ese día.


End file.
